The invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuously stamping pieces of candy from traveling lengths of confectionary material and comprises rotating laterally open chambers into which is arranged to project, from opposite sides thereof, axially disposed co-rotating stamping dies. The final shaping of the candy blank which has been advanced longitudinally into the chamber is accomplished by the continuous engagement of the shaping dies as they are admitted into the chamber where the stamping and formation of the candy piece takes place. The device also comprises camways and a roller pressure element which is correlated therewith.
German Pat. Nos. 2,456,480 and 1,053,913 disclose devices in which a first separating ring having outwardly projecting separating teeth, and a second separating ring that surrounds the first and is arranged eccentrically thereto and which further includes inwardly projecting separating teeth is adapted to squeeze off blanks from the soft strand as the separating teeth come together. Thus, the pillow-shaped blanks are pushed by one of the forming dies into the forming chamber which is arranged so that it is open on both sides and the candy blanks are compressed between the two sets of forming dies. In this manner the forming dies form the opposite sides of the candy, and the wall of the forming chamber forms the surrounding surface or perimeter of the candy.
By use of the known apparatus, however, it has been determined that during production of candies with thin sugar coatings and viscous fillings, the seams that are formed by line form pressing during separation of the blanks are not always properly sealed thereby causing the fillings to initially leak. Furthermore, the difficulties experienced by use of this apparatus are not overcome by the finish stamping of the candy. This loss of filling causes the apparatus to become dirty, leading to dissatisfactory operation of the machine and naturally leads to sticky, low quality candies.
Thicker seams on the candy blanks can be achieved when the separating elements compress the squeezed seam over a longer period of time, as, for example, has become known by another device revealed in Austrian Pat. No. 170,992. This device includes a rotor, having alternating depressions and separating teeth, as well as covers having sides and separating teeth that can rotate against the rotor, thus forming, together with the depressions in the rotor, stamping chambers. The teeth separate blanks or candy pieces from the traveling confectionary strand which are then formed and stamped in the stamping chambers which comprise the teeth and depressions. Because the stamping chambers of this known device are comprised of several parts with separating seams, flash overflow is produced at the surrounding surface of the candy during stamping, and this flash overflow can lead to problems in the wrapping of the candy on high speed wrapping machines and also gives the candy an unfinished appearance.